News Archives/2018
Monday, December 17th, 2018 Rage of Rudolph 5 (Christmas Event) Join forces with Santa and take down N4 Infected Reindeer and Elves while getting big boosts to EXP and loot! This year with a unique twist ;-) The Christmas event starts on the 23rd of December and continues until the early hours of December 28th. During that time you'll be able to join forces with Santa and his elves, take out the infected reindeer and find some rare Christmas loot. In addition, all players will receive + 200% EXP, +200% Ammo/Cash Loot and +200% Weapon/Armour Loot Chance for the entire 5 days. Announcement Thread: https://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=928152.msg16506345 Double boosts, Elves and a unique twist were mentioned in this announcement different from last year's event. Happy Holidays everyone! - Barney Thursday, December 6th, 2018 "NEW CRAFTING UPDATE" New crafting update released today. Neil says that he will be adding more and more items to craft over the next few days. Here's to a new aspect of Dead Frontier! https://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=927951.msg16504106#msg16504106 Monday, October 29th, 2018 Halloween Havoc is coming! '' Starting early on Tuesday 30th October and continuing through until the early hours of Thursday November 3rd, all players will be able to hunt multiple rare classes of infected that will only appear through Halloween. What's more, they'll be dropping some exclusive Halloween themed loot. And of course we're also throwing in a thumping +200% EXP, +200% Ammo/Cash Loot and +200% Weapon/Armour Loot Chance for the entire 5 days as well! Don't miss it!'' Monday, September 10th, 2018 A reminder to everyone that the DF2 wiki is currently up and running. The DF2 game is going great and don't worry, we haven't abandoned this Wiki, we are just busy :) Wednesday, April 25th, 2018 Good morning, evening, or night to the Dead Frontier community. I wanted to throw this in to let you all know that we are still working on the DF2 Wiki. I appreciate all of your patience and we'll probably have the foundation finished and accessible well before DF2 is released. Thank you all. ' Thank you to these players for their contributions to the DF1 and DF2 Wikis:' Tyfoon, Fluffy114, Silent Killer1454'' ''-Alexander Pwn (DF Wiki Admin) Monday, January 8th, 2018 Happy late New Year to the Dead Frontier Community! This is a Public Service Anouncement to let everyone who visits the Wikia to know that we haven't forgotten about this Wikia and we're almost ready to begin production of the DF2 Wikia. Within the next couple of weeks we plan on having the foundation for the website began and slowly working on it until the release where we can really begin making the Wikia great. That being said this Wiki will be different than the Wikia we're using for DF1. What we have planned so far: *We'll be using our 'OWN' website for the DF2 Wiki *We'll be incorporating more personal 'announcements' such as we did in the DF1 Wiki back in 2008/2009 *The Wiki should have much better creative control to where we can design it in a more user friendly and aesthetically pleasing manner. *We will be attempting to incorporate more ideas and/or suggestions from the Dead Frontier community Thank you all for continuing to support the DF1 Wikia, we really appreciate it. We work hard on here even though it may not be shown all the time. ''-Alexander Pwn (DF Wiki Admin)'' Category:News Archives